Life on Psycho Lane
by Koneko-Raian
Summary: Psycho Lane looks like a normal street. But boy are you wrong!
1. Introductions and more

Life on Psycho Lane.

Chapter 1: Introductions and more.

One rainey afternoon our friends were in the yard of coll... wait a minute, I forgot to introduce you!

**REWIND**

Our 'friendly' friends are Koneko Raian and Marik Ishtar, acouple who live at 11 Pfsyco Lane, Domino City, Japan. Becca and Ryo Bakura (Married) who moved to Japan around 4 years ago, along with everyone else they used to live on Yamori Lane but they all moved, live at 10 Psycho Lane. Bakura, a single heartthrob, shares a house with Koneko and Marik. At number 12 we have Atem Moto and Tea Gardner, a pair who recently have found love via the means of _**Spin the Bottle. **_Yugi Moto and Tristen Taylor live at number 9,** NO RELATIONSHIP**! Number 8 is weird it's Joey and Serenity Wheeler (NO INCEST) along with Ishizu (Marik's sister) and Mai Valentine, no relations here either. and that's it for now!

**FAST FORWARD**

Anyway that done, our friends were in the yard of college, all were attending when Koneko wandered in 20 minutes late, went straight to Marik and claimed,"You've got apple juice ALL around your mouth." Marik swiftly replied to that with, "Oh! Does anyone have a tissue I could use?" But, unfortunatly, or fortunatly, for him they didn't. "I'll get it!" said Koneko, an octave too high, and kissed him passionatly. Sure enough, Koneko did get all of the apple juice off. As soon as Marik retained his minimal amount of dignity he pushed, with very little force, Koneko into a tree and they started making out. Virtually EVERYONE in Domino knew that these two were gay lovers, everyone but Noah Kaiba so it seems. He saw this and came over to the gang and sort of screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Everyone but Marik & Koneko, who were otherwise preoccupied, replied with, "What?" Noah then yelled four octaves higher than when Marik screamed at his previous house burning to the ground (See The Randomness Chronicles by Begecko-Chan), "THAT! THERE! THOSE TWO! SNOGGING!" Becca grabbed his shoulder ,as he hyperventilated, and took him for a walk. 10 minutes later she returned to explain that he didn't know Koneko was the gayest of all gays. Suddenly, a bell rang. The signal for the art lecture. They all dawdled towards it, Koneko & Marik hand-in-hand whispering sweet nothings and giggling into a wonderland of peace and tranquility. "Fine, I'll tell them." said Koneko obviously giving in to yet another sceam of his partner's. "It's our anniversery this weekend and we want some privacy (;D) so... we need someone to keep an eye on the house...and Bakura." he explained. "Why, where are you two going? Somewhere romantic?" asked Becca. This surprised Marik, " Yeah Kitty. Where are we going?" Asked Marik as he was yet to find out. Koneko stopped and turned to his boyfriend, "I was going to surprise you but... I've got us the anniversery suite at the Hotel Luxe!" Marik looked ready to faint, " How? With what money? Really? Are you tricking me? For how long?" He was clearly excited. " Just the weekend and don't worry I have the money sorted" "Oh! Koneko I love you!" he yelled as they walked into the lecture.

**2 hours later... at 2:45pm**

"What's that Kitty?" Asked Marik pointing to a bulge in Koneko's sachal. "Nothing dear!" Marik couldn't help but notice it was cubed...(- HINT ALERT!) "Oh! By the way, you're all invited to a party at our's this evening at 6:30pm NO EARLIER other wise I shall devour your souls! Bye!" said Koneko as him and Marik entered number 11 closely followed by Bakura. "Come, Marik. Let us pack for our awaiting trip to the most luxurious hotel in Asia."

**6:29pm Outside number 11.**

"Comeon! Just let us in!" Shouted Atem, getting angry. Through the top right window Koneko shouted, "The party's in the back yard!". Everyone shuffled round to the back garden and were amazed with what you could do in 3 hours and 45 minutes. Marik and Koneko came out back door in matching lavinder tuxedos. There were sighs and aahs and even a few wolf whistles. Soon, everyone started dancing. Koneko spoke to the DJ about something that Marik couldn't hear. As Koneko walked back Marik asked him. Koneko replied by tapping his nose three times and saying, "You'll find out in around 30 seconds my sweet, egyptian love." The music suddenly dimmed down and everyone was blinded by a sudden ray of light around Marik and Koneko. "Marik, I love you more than every molecule in the Universe and I want that love to be shouted from rooftops so..." Koneko got out a small purple box, Becca gasped and Ryo sobbed, "Marik Sebastian Ishar III, will you marry me?" Marik was silent for a few minutes. Then remembered he had to breathe." Yes. Yes, yes, yes a million times YES!" Cheers erupted from the gang as Koneko grabbed his fiance's hand and place the ring, silver with a large Rubellite Tourmaline gem. They got in a private limo and drove off with a sign attached to the back that said.

**Just En**_**GAY**_**ged!**

AN: This is the first fanfic I have ever written so apologies if this is bad. Please reveiw my work, don't be afraid to be harsh. I can take it.


	2. The Weekend

Life on Psycho Lane.

LEMON (Yaoi)!

"Aww, wasn't that sweet?" cooed Becca as Ryo started flicking through the channels. "Yeah, it reminded me of us when we got enga... Oh my God! Hachi:A dog's tale is on!" yelled Ryo. "Don't you think you've cried enough today?" asked Becca sarcasticly. "I was sweating through my eyes! Anyway I love this film!" he begged. "Fine, if you insist. I'll get the tissues and some popcorn." All Ryo answered with was "Yay! Popcorn!"

**Meanwhile, in the anniversary suite at the Hotel Luxe.**

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" shouted Marik as he entered the lounge area. "I know! Look! They even sent the wine I asked for!" said Koneko. Marik was straight there as they were both BIG fans of wine and cider. "Is it my faveourite? WooHoo! Pinot Noir 1869, delicious." Soon, after a few glasses of wine, they made their way into the bedroom and fell onto the heart-shaped bed, where Koneko was looking through the suitcase that contained the more suitable clothing for the activity they were going to undertake. Something he didn't mind having torn off his bare skin. "Ah ha!" he shouted as he ran into the bathroom to get changed. Whilst in their he rubbed a lubricant all over his bare white chest. One that smelled like lavender and due to his pale skin absorbing colour so easily it gave him a purple he walked seductivly up to Marik who was lying naked on the bed pretending to be a starfish (One too many Marik?), until he saw Koneko walking up to him in those skimpy, silk short-shorts. Marik immediatly relised he had erection and waved his hand, beckoning Koneko to come closer. He got up onto the bed and Marik climbed on top of him and started to pull Koneko's shorts off with his teeth. When that was done he began to sensually lick the tip of Koneko's erected cock and soon began to deep throat the immence member. Then, almost perfectly timing it, Marik removed Koneko's erection from his mouth and caught the awaiting cum in his mouth. He took a bow to all directions as if there were an audience. As Marik's back was turned, he took a bow and stayed like that because Koneko had already started to fondle his opening with his index finger. Hearing Marik's groans of pleasure he inserted two more fingers and started moving them slightly, to cause extra pleasure. "I think you're ready now." said Koneko as he inserted his fully erected penis into his soulmate's entrance then moving in and out, slowly at first but soon gaining in speed and pleasure...

**The next morning...**

Koneko woke up with an immence headache. Then he saw how messy it was and his OCD kicked the headache out of the nearest window. Koneko heard something coming from the bedroom, it was a dozing Marik with bits of silk in his hair. "It's a good thing that's not my only pair!" thought Koneko as he went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that he too had silk in his hair with the edition of a sticky white liquid all over his lower face and torso. He got cleaned up but he still needed a shower so he woke up Marik, both still being naked and told him they needed to get sorted. So Koneko helped Marik clean the cum and silk out of his hair then they had a shower together and went out, leaving all of the mess for the maids.

**Ryo and Becca's house.**

"What happend last night?" asked Becca. "Hachi & Popcorn, crying, sympathy, treat." replied a virtually unconsous Ryo. "What do you mean treat?" asked a concerned Becca. "Look in the mirror on the mantle!" Becca obliged. "OH MY GOD! I'm going for a shower I'll throw you some clothes." "Thanks! Don't throw my be... OW!" "Sorry I forgot you wore a belt yesterday!"

**The next day...**

Marik and Koneko drove home talking aboy their trip. But as soon as they got home they relised how tired they actually were so as soon as they got home they stripped and Marik slept on an unconious Koneko's bare chest as he purred.

AN: What do you think? Please bare in mind it's my first lemon. Anyway, please write reviews on what you thought!


End file.
